The Call
by beth505
Summary: Finn leaves Blaine to protect Rachel while he camps with Kurt and Burt. Can Blaine handle it? Can Finn and Rachel handle the separation?


**Rachel's P.O.V**

"I don't even really wanna go. I don't want to leave you." Finn says. We've been in his room packing for his annual camping trip with Kurt and Burt... Well annual starting this year.  
>"You have to go baby. I'll be fine! Don't worry!" I say and smile at him. Truth is I think I don't want him to go more than he does.<br>"I can't miss school though." He says.  
>"We already finished all the work you'll miss last night Finn. You're fine just do this for Burt. Think of him as your father." I say rubbing his cheek.<br>"Finn! Did you steal my shampoo?" Kurt yells. I giggle and look down.  
>"Kurt you don't bring shampoo camping." Finn laughs. Kurt bursts through the door then.<br>"What? What do you mean? I need to wash my hair." Kurt says shocked. I laugh and zip up Finn's bag now that it's finally completely packed.  
>"Kurt there are no showers where you're going. You could probably wash your hair in the lake or something though." Blaine says walking into the room.<br>"I am not washing my hair in a lake Blaine! Fish pee in lakes." Kurt says. We all look at each other and laugh and Kurt storms off. Finn rolls his eyes.  
>"He's more of a drama queen than you Rach." He says. I laugh at how accurate that statement is. I thought it was impossible to be more dramatic than me.<br>"I'm gonna go bring these down to Carole." I say to Finn. Then I turn around to walk out the door and stop in front of Blaine. "Hey Blaine Warbler." I giggle and kiss him on the cheek and run downstairs to help Carole and Burt pack the car. Calming Kurt down through his minor mental breakdown might be helpful for them too.

**Finn's P.O.V**

I really don't want to go on this stupid camping trip thing. I mean I love camping and stuff but I love Rachel more.  
>"You'll have fun Finn." Blaine says. I look up at him and nod.<br>"Protect her okay?" I say. He looks at me confused.  
>"Finn she'll be fine. No one is gonna like kill her or anything." He says and laughs.<br>"Just protect her okay." I say slightly annoyed. I'm sure he doesn't know what she used to go through everyday.  
>"Alright man." He says patting my arm as I walk by. I walk down the stairs to see Rachel and Kurt standing together. Rachels saying something that's causing Kurt to have a huge smile on his face. He looks over in my direction and runs towards me. Rachel giggles as Kurt grabs my hand and drags me down the stairs.<br>"C'mon Finn! I'm so excited! I can't wait to camp! Then when we get back..." He trails off and winks at Rachel. She winks back and laughs. I look between them confused and Kurt drags me out the door.  
>"SHOTGUN!" He yells dropping my hand and running into the car. I look back at Rachel. Shes walking towards me. I close the space between us and brush her cheek with my thumb.<br>"I'll miss you Rach." I say honestly.  
>"You're only gonna be gone for a couple days Finn." She says.<br>"I'll still miss you.. A lot." I say. She reaches up and grabs my hand from her cheek. She leans up on her tip toes to kiss me and I start to bend down to meet her lips. Before they can meet Kurt honks the car horn and Rachel jumps back.  
>"LET'S GET TO CAMPING!" He yells. I want to kill him. My hand tenses around Rachels and she squeezes back almost as if to comfort me. I look down at her and she is smiling. She puts her arms around my neck and hugs me. Then she pulls my head down to kiss me on the cheek.<br>"You better get going Finn Hudson." She says and smiles. With that I head into the car.  
>"I'll get you back for this one day Kurt." I say to him. He rolls his eyes and Burt steps into the car.<br>"You boys ready?" He asks.  
>"YES! LET'S GO!" Kurt yells.<br>"I was suuposed to go to school today." I mumble.  
>"Since when do you wanna go to school?" Kurt looks at me confused.<br>"Not that it's a bad thing but yeah Finn.. Why do you want to go to school?" Burt asks. I can feel myself blush. I don't want to go to school. I just wanna be with Rach. There's a moment of awkward silence.  
>"Well whatever you kids always say you don't do anything on fridays anyways right?" Burt says breaking the tension.<br>"Yeah I guess friday's pretty slack." I say remembering what Rachel said before. I would've killed to do this with my father. Life just gets complicated sometimes.  
>"I know it's early. Maybe you should try to sleep Finn." Burt says. With that I pull out my pillow and lean back. It is pretty early.<p>

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Rachel are you ready to go to school now that they're gone. We have to go early cause I have football." Blaine says. I look at him confused.  
>"Blaine Warbler plays football?" I say and wink.<br>"That's Blaine Anderson to you missy!" He jokes and grabs my arm. We walk towards his car.  
>We arrive at school and I have a while before classes. I guess I could practice singing or something.<br>"Thanks for the ride Blaine." I say trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.  
>"Wow Rachel. I love your enthusiasm. Thanks." He says and gives me a fake smile. I smile apologetically for a second.<br>"Blaine I'm sorry.. It's just-..." I start but he cuts me off.  
>"You miss him." He says nods and runs off. With that I start walking towards the audotorium. As I'm walking someone grabs me and throws me into the janitors closet. I try to get out but when I twist the door handle a slushie falls onto my head. Locked. I feel a tear run down my cheek as I start banging on the door. I hear laughter on the other side.<br>"Good thing Hudsons gone! He would've killed us!" I hear Azimio say. I start banging harder.  
>"HELP!" I scream repeatedly until I lose my voice. I sit down in defeat. I've been in here for what feels like hours.<br>"Rachel? Is anybody in here?" I hear Blaine say in the hall. I finally have hope. I get up and start banging the door with all the strength I have.  
>"BLAINE! BLAINE HELP!" I scream. A moment passes when I hear nothing. Then I hear someone knock on the door on the other side.<br>"Is someone in here?" I hear a familliar voice say. Santana.  
>"SANTANA! HELP ITS ME RACHEL!" I scream.<br>"Berry?" She asks.  
>"Yes! I'm in here! SANTANA HELP PLEASE!" I yell.<br>"Ok just hold on.. I'll get you out." She says. I hear the handle shake. I look down at it. "It's locked. I'll get the janitor!" She says.  
>"Santana wait! Don't leave me here! What if they come back?" I hiss.<br>"Eugh. Berry you can be so frustrating." She takes a deep breath. I see her shadow under the door. She's obviously sat down. "I'm right here." She sighs.  
>"Santana. Why are you being do nice to me?" I ask.<br>"Listen Berry. Tell anyone this and I'll kill you, but I actually like you. I look to everyone in glee as part of my family and if someone trys to harm my family... Watch out! Do you know where I'm from?" She says angrily.  
>"Lima Heights." I say and laugh weakly.<br>"That's right bit-... BLAINE!" She yells.  
>"Hey Santana! What's up?" He says.<br>"Rachel's in the closet!" She yells.  
>"Really? Cause I thought that was you." He says and laughs. I hear Santana shh him. What does he mean by that? There's no way Santana could possibly be a lesbian. I mean she's slept with every guy in this school.<br>"That's not what I meant! Rachel is literally trapped in the janitors closet." She hisses.  
>"OH MY GOD! RACHEL I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! No one was at football so I thought I'd talk to you." He says.<br>"Yeah that's probably because they were too busy throwing me in a closet.. Also figuring out a way to get a slushie to fall on my head when I try to open the door of the closet." I say through the door.  
>"I'll go get a janitor. Wanna wait here Santana?" Blaine says.<br>"I'll try and find some clothes for her." Santana says. A few minutes later the door flys open and I see Blaine and Santana waiting there. Santana raises an eyebrow.  
>"Looking good Berry!" She says and winks.<br>"Get me home!" I say sternly. Blaine smiles apologetically.  
>"Alright. Berry you can wear my old Cheerio's uniform home." Santana says. I smile at her as she hands it to me. "You can get changed in the closet." She winks at me.<br>"I'd rather not go back in there." I say. Blaine laughs.  
>"We'll be right here Rachel." He says and smiles. I smile back and step back into the closet. I put on the uniform and step out of the closet.<p>

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Finn's gonna kill me. This is just fantastic. He leaves for like not even an hour and Rachel is targeted under my watch. I should've taken him a little more seriously when he told me to protect her. Santana saves me from my thoughts by laughing. I look over at her. Shes shaking her head at me.  
>"What?" I ask.<br>"He's gonna kill you. He'll be so mad. He has this weird obsession with her." She says. People start shuffling into the school.  
>"That's called true love Santana." I say to her. She becomes very awkward and quiet. I notice her looking into the crowd of the people coming into the school and I follow her gaze. I notice Brittany walking in.<br>"Yeah I know something about that." She says. I smile and look down. I open my mouth to respond but Rachel walks out of the closet. I walk over and put my arm around her.  
>"How about we get you home?" I ask. She looks at me.<br>"That's what I was thinking." She says weakly. She's obviously been crying... A lot. I smile at Santana who is still looking at Brittany before walking out to my car.  
>"You okay?" I ask Rachel on the ride home. She looks down and nods yes. I swallow and look at the road again. I get to her house and notice there is not cars there. "Is anyone here Rachel?" I ask.<br>"No. My dad's are on buisness. Again." She says sadly and puts her hand on the door handle to get out. I lock them and she looks at me.  
>"You really need a friend right now. I don't want to leave you alone." I tell her.<br>"Blaine it's fine. I'm fine. My dad's go away all the time. Plus I don't really have any friends." She says sadly and looks down. I put my chin under her finger and push up her face so shes looking into my eyes.  
>"Don't say that you have plently of friends. You've got me and Kurt. Finn. Everyone in the glee club. Rachel we all love you." I tell her truthfully. She nods but I can tell she's doubting herself. "Alright when you're sad what always cheers you up?" I say sort of trying to change the subject, but more to see her smile again. Maybe Finn won't ever have to know about this.<br>"Finn. He helps me when I'm upset. Being at his house. In his arms." She says. Of course. The only thing that makes her feel better isn't here. Just my luck. Then it hits me.  
>"Go get some stuff from your house Rachel. You're having a sleepover." I say and smile. She gets out and walks into her house. I pull out my phone and call Carole. No answer. That's weird. I'll just leave a message.<br>"Hey Carole it's Blaine. I was just wondering if Rachel could spend the day over at your place? She's had a rough morning and apparently the only that can calm her down is Finn. I know he's not here. I thought maybe just being in his room or something might help. Thanks Carole. Bye" I say. I then hang up. Rachel comes running out of her house with a pink bag with gold stars. She steps into the passengers seat and I smile at her.  
>"What?" She asks me.<br>"That bag is very you." I laugh. I pull into the Hudmmel driveway. I see Carole walk out onto the porch very confused. We walk up to her.  
>"Is everything okay?" She asks looking very concerned.<br>"Didn't you get my message?" I ask. She pulls out her phone.  
>"No. What's up?" She asks. Oh. This is awkward. I look at her and slightly gesture towards Rachel. She nods and reaches out to grab Rachels hand.<br>"Hunn you can go inside ok?" She says lead Rachel in the door. Rachel nods and steps inside to the house.  
>"What is going on?" She asks as soon as the door shuts. I explain everything to her. As I'm heading back to my car to drive back to school I check my phone to see who I accidentally called. Kurt. That's not too bad. I was gonna tell him anyways.<p> 


End file.
